MamixHomura Triple Hitter
by Xenolord
Summary: Contains "Last Kiss Goodbye","Calm Before the Storm", and "Quiet Lamentation". Can't put descriptions here, just read and find out. Shoujo-Ai. Not Done. Probably never will be.
1. Last Kiss Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica, or Lordi.

Author's Note: Considered delving into MamixHomura, so here it is. Based of the song "Last Kiss Goodbye" by Lordi. Okay... this might get... slightly weird at the end... and maybe a little necrophiliac, depending on how you look at it. So yea, just thought you should know. If you don't know what a Davy Crockett is, look it up under 'Davy Crockett (Nuclear Device)'.

Last Kiss Goodbye

I watched in tantamount horror as the massive figure of Charlotte's snake-like form sneered evily at a stunned Mami, a long, saliva-dripping tongue licking her eerie red lips in anticipation for the meal to come. Slapping the side of my head, I snapped myself out of the trance before it was too late, clicking the disk on my arm into place, time around me freezing in place. Reacting more then acting, I sprinted to cover the massive distance between Mami and I to move her, knock her, hell, _tackle_ her out of the way if I had to. The sound of my boots crushing the icing floor beneath me kept me pressing on, my heart screaming to stop running so fast.

_Click_.

No... no not now! Not now! I screamed to myself as time resumed, starting entirely too soon, much sooner then I wanted. Throwing myself forward, I tackled Mami around the side, knocking her over and out of the massive creature's jaws in the split second of time. I didn't hear Mami scream in pain as teeth scraped her back, warm blood soaking her uniform along with my sleeve. The Witch seemed taken back by my sudden intervention and stared at me, it's head twisting back and forth as it tried to figure out what my angle was... what WAS I doing, it thought. Mami continued to moan in a mi of horror and pain as the life slowly left her. "Stay with me, Mami-san... Stay with me!" I couldn't hear Madoka and Sayaka calling to me to look out. The Witch wrapped it's tail around my chest and pulled me up to look at me. Cocking it's head twice, it licked it's lips again, opening it's mouth for a Homura-flavored snack. Thankfully and unfortunately for her, my arms were free. Drawing a shotgun from the nether, I aimed at the Witch's mouth, firing, the buckshot peppering her mouth, causing her to roar in pain, dropping me to my feet. She retreated to a distant part of the massive room to lick her wounds. My attention turned to more immediate things, the Witch could wait. Running to Mami's side, I looked her over, the pink icing she was lying on stained a deep crimson from her bloodied back.

"Ho-Homura..." She muttered, smiling as my visage came into her view. "I don't know... if this is better then the..." Coughing, a spurt of blood splattered both of our faces, her life slowly leeching form the wound on her back. "...Then the alternative... but..." Her lips curled into a smile, her red teeth reflecting my tear-filled face back to me. "...but at least I get to see you one last time... I'm... sorry about last night... I'm sorry we can't..."

"Don't... don't talk... You'll be okay, we'll get you out of here... and your body will be healed in no time." I reassured her, moving a loose strand of her blonde hair from her eyes and smiling, trying to hide the truth. "You'll be fine in no time... and we can discuss it then."

"With wounds that grievous... her life is in jeopardy." Came the cool, creepy voice of Kyubey, silenced quickly by a gunshot from me, his head splitting wide open. I knew it was a fruitless gesture, but it certainly made me feel better.

"Kyubey's right... I'm loosing feeling in my legs... and I can't move. I think..." Another cough and another spray of blood to splatter my face. "I don't think I'll live much longer." I took her hand and squeezed, trying to reassure her. "Homura... please... I – I love you... please... just end it... I don't..." her eyes welled into salty, grief-ridden tears. "I don't want to feel like this anymore... please." I couldn't contain my emotions any longer, streams of tears I thought I had long suppressed broke free, staining my pale face with their salty footprints. My hand shook as I drew a pistol from the nether, the metal clacking against itself as I pressed the barrel to her Soul Gem on her head. Clasping my eyes closed tight, I fired once, the sound of glass shattering and her hand going limp was all the evidence I needed.

"I'm sorry, Mami... I'm sorry I couldn't..." I found no way to display my emotions at the time... no words could ever convey how I felt.

_Lying by the trees_

_All wrapped up in leaves_

_I lay you down to sleep_

_You're so lovely..._

The cherries and strawberries and other sweets which littered the floor began to be pushed by some unseen wind, rolling around and coming to a stop beside Mami, wrapping her in the flavors she so loved in life. Madoka and Sayaka were crying in the background, sad to see their friend gone, but my tears were something else. Madoka and Sayaka don't understand my feeling for Mami... no one does. To me? To me she was so much more then anyone ever knew.

_Little hands so white and pale_

_Blue under your nails_

_I wanna show how much I care_

_Sleeping Beauty..._

Before releasing her hand, I lifted it to my lips and kissed it, the color already drained from her skin, the flesh beneath her nails burning a brilliant cerulean as the life completely left, what little blood left in her turning stagnant in her veins. I spied Charlotte in the edge of my vision starting to come out of her corner, working her way back to me.

_We'll let this be our hideaway,_

_Our secret..._

_I'll set you free now though I must stay..._

_Because our love can't be shared!_

I stood, rage filling the void in my heart left by Mami's death. Charlotte screached at me as she slithered towards me, her mouth open wide to make me her next meal. Drawing a pistol from the nether, I walked slowly towards her, firing the weapon mercilessly towards her, most of the rounds striking her in the face several times. Words flowed from my mouth, stained with hate and rage, directed at the Witch.

"This will be your one last kiss goodbye, and I wish you- And I wish you!" Dropping the pistol, I drew two more from the nether, putting one in each hand, continuing to fire. The barrage staggered Charlotte enough for me to land several more hits on her. "This will be your one last kiss goodbye, and I wish you- And I wish you well in hell!" Dropping both pistols, I drew an RPG from the nether, shouldered it and fired, the Witch flipping over onto her back, wounded. The large creature slithered back into her corner to lick herself again. I returned to Mami to continue saying good bye.

Kneeling over her, I placed both hands on her shoulder, her head turned away from me as the color drained from her usually so colorful lips, her body already cold.

_It's been years since we first met_

_Now it's fall and the leaves are wet_

_I think you must have lost some weight..._

_But you're still lovely..._

Lying myself across her body, I couldn't stop myself from pressing my lips to hers, her cold shivering me to the bone, but the warmth of the scene filling it with a strange 'head in the oven feet in the freezer' effect. I couldn't tell if Sayaka and Madoka were still crying over the death, or just shocked at the display. I placed my hands on her chest, the body that was kept form me in life, I couldn't stop myself from touching in death.

_We'll let this be our hideaway_

_Our Secret._

_I'll set you free though must I must stay..._

_Because our love can not be shared!_

The Witch roared again, rage filling her very form with my constant punishment and apparent 'not giving a crap' attitude to her. Leaping into the air, crashing down with deafening power, crushing one of the massive tables which littered the room. Standing and drawing another weapon from the nether, an M60, I pulled the bolt back, and bellowed in equal rage to the Witch as the weapon's gunshots punctuated my singing.

"This will be your one last kiss goodbye and I wish you- And I wish you!" The bullets tore into her flesh, causing her to stagger and stop her advance, panting for air and trying to recover. Discarding the empty weapon I drew a grenade launcher from the nether and readied it. "This will be your one last kiss goodbye and I wish you- And I wish you well in hell!" With each explosion rocking her body, she limped back to the corner. I quickly returned to Mami again, determined to finish this.

_I know that you'll be waiting_

_Sleeping in your pelt._

_If I can't have you baby no one ever will-_

_Because our love can't be shared!_

"This will be your one last kiss goodbye and I wish you- And I wish you!" I belted, advancing on the retreating Witch. From the nether came a behemoth I had been saving for Walpurgisnacht... but I was too angry to think. From the nether came a shiny new Davy Crockett, ready for work. Charlotte roared once, allowing an opening. "This will be your one last kiss goodbye and I wish you- And I wish you well!" Clicking the safety off, I fired the massive rocket, which Charlotte swallowed, her face turning into a grim realization. Turning the disk, I froze time enough to return to Mami, pulled her up over my shoulder and walked to the stunned, frozen face of Sayaka and Madoka, grabbed both of their collars and drug them away from the explosion. Setting Mami's cold corpse down and releasing the two others, I unfroze time. Charlotte swallowed just as the rocket exploded, her body erupting into a shower of sparks and one gigantic mushroom cloud, her body shredded into pieces. My rage subsided as I froze time one last time, straddling Mami for our final goodbye, singing to her in a gentle tone.

"This will be your one last kiss goodbye... and I wish you... and I wish you..." Tears returned to me eyes as I kissed her again, arms wrapping around her back, stretching myself across her. "This will..." I sniffed, banishing the tears as best as I could. "This will be our one last kiss goodbye... and I wish you... and I wish you well..." I broke down, sobbing the last words of the song. "And I wish you well, my love..."


	2. Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica.

Author's Note: Written after completion of 'Last Kiss Goodbye'. Taken from Mami's 'but at least I get to see you one last time... I'm... sorry about last night... I'm sorry we can't...' line. Enjoy.

Calm Before the Storm

Companion to: "Last Kiss Goodbye"

Thunder boomed outside her apartment, rain pattering against the window a solid sound against the silence of her apartment. A ding from the kitchen causing her to rise from her chair and check on the delicious cake she had baking in the oven. Kyubey was curled up by the fireplace, the warm flames lapping a comforting heat across his body. Extricating the cake from the oven, she placed it on the counter to allow it to cool as she began boiling some water for tea. It would be a few moments before her cake would be cool enough to decorate, but it was alright. She had enough time to herself to work on her school work for the morning, as well as have a little time to curl up with a book.

The moments stretched on as the thunder outside showed no sign of stopping, or even slowing for a moment to allow anyone to go about their lives in this evening. It was hard to believe it was raining so hard at only six PM... the weather this time of year certainly was freaky. Slowly walking to a window, she looked out, her amber eyes barely able to pierce the thick sheet of rain coming down. She would hate to be stuck out in this kind of weather... She retreated to the kitchen to attend to her cake, gently spreading the alabaster icing across the delicious vanilla cake, her mouth practically watering in anticipation for the deliciousness.

A knock at the door startled her. Who could that be out in a torrential downpour like this? Crazy son of a- Opening the door, she saw the visage of a very soaked Homura staring back at her, a nervous smile on her face. "Homura-chan..." Mami muttered, opening the door wider. "Get in here you crazy girl!" Homura practically shoved her way passed Mami into the dry apartment, her clothes dripping with salty rainwater. Homura smiled as she stood in the tiled area before entering her apartment proper. Slipping out of her school shoes, leaving them before the door so they could dry before I left. "What happened to you?" Mami asked the other Puella Magi with a chuckle in her voice, Homura running her hands through her hair a few times to dry them.

"Damn Witch... I started fighting her at freakin' eight o'clock this morning... and I just NOW finished the fight. Come out of her barrier, and it's pouring down rain. You're place was closer then mine." Mami laughed as Homura recounted her tail.

"It took you ten hours to fight a Witch? You're slipping, Homu." Mami laughed as she lead her into the apartment.

"She was immune to bullets, and she could break my time stop. I spent most of the time just trying not to die. And don't call me Homu." She added as more of a afterthought. Mami brought Homura into the living room and sat her on the cushin, looking over her soaked clothing.

"My my my, you must be freezing in those... here, let me see if I've got something you could wear..." Homura watched as Mami walked to a closet near the kitchen, starting to look though it.

"Oh, oh, Mami-san, there's no need for that, I'll dry off in a few minutes." Mami shook her head viciously as she continued to try to look for other clothes for Homura.

"Don't be silly, Homu. You'll catch your death of cold if you don't dry off soon." Homura groaned at the insistence, Mami returning to the table with a large shirt and a rather unbecoming pair of sleep pants.

"This is about the best I could find. Here, go into the bathroom and change." Homura collected the clothes and looked up at Mami with rain-speckled glasses. "No cake until you change, Doctor Tomoe's orders!" She smiled a cocky grin and motioned the younger girl on. Homura looked at Mami, then to the clothes, then back to Mami, and finally cracked.

"Ooooh, it's only because I love your cake." She finally agreed, walking towards her bathroom. Quickly stripping out of her soaked clothes, she dried what was left of the water from her body and hair. The door slowly opened as Mami's golden curls appeared in the door.

"By the way, I should know this by now but-" She froze as she realized Homura was down to nothing, her clothes slung across the shower's curtain rod, her underwear draining in the sink. "Uhm..." She muttered, pulling her head out, so she didn't look like she was spying on her, even though she could still see her in the mirror. "I should know this by now but.." She couldn't help but blush intensely at what had just been seen, even if it was just her back. "Do you take one lump or two? Of sugar... one or two lumps of sugar..."

"Madoka's two lumps, Sayaka's one. I don't take sugar, remember?" Mami nodded, licking her lips a little at her words.

"Right..." She returned to the kitchen to pour the tea. Carefully removing two cups from the cabinet, she placed them with a shaking hand upon two saucers, removing her tin of tea leaves. Why were her hands shaking so much? I mean, yea, she'd accidentally walked in on her changing but... that was her own fault, right? She didn't lock the door so, that was completely Homura's fault, and couldn't come back on Mami, right?

Homura returned to the family room a minute or so later, her hair looking as if she stuck her finger in an electric socket, her glasses wiped clean from rain and dressed in the patchwork clothing Mami had peiced together for her. "I don't suppose I could borrow your washer could I?" Mami gave a little smile as she measured the leaves carefully into the little metal mesh ball for her and Homura's tea.

"Of course, Homura-chan. Here." She opened the door near the stove which lead to a small laundry room. "Go ahead and put them in, I'll turn them on once I get the tea brewing." Mami watched out of the corner of her eye as Homura stuffed the soaking wet school uniform into the washing machine, noting how cute she looked in that oversized t-shirt. It was like a little doll was being hugged by a gigantic burgundy teddy bear. Peeling her eyes away from Homura's petite butt looking back at her, she slapped her forehead with a hand, shaking her head intensely.

_The hell are you doing, Mami? She's your friend, and younger then you to boot. Besides, she clearly likes Madoka more, you're just... an extra..._ She didn't realize that with each point she made to her own head, she had some how reflected it on the outside. _Yea, that's it, you're just another friend she has, and that's all you'll ever be._ She agreed with herself with a nod as she continued to bobble the metal mesh ball in and out of the tea pot.

"Uhm... Mami?" Snapping out of her trance, she turned to Homura, who was staring at her rather intently. Supressing a blush, Mami gave her a dismissive smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you're trying to make tea with the dirty water in the sink..." Looking down, Mami realized the 'tea pot' she thought she had was actually a dirty pot she had made dinner with last night, and was in the sink to soak. Her cheeks flashed red, wholly embarrassed that she had allowed that oversight to happen.

"Oh... so I am... I'm... sorry, I have no idea how that happened..." Homura simply laughed and walked towards Mami with a look of glee.

"Here, Mami-san, why don't you go sit down while I make the tea?" She put a hand on my shoulder and tried to nudge her out of the kitchen. The elder girl gave a friendly scoff and 'fought' back.

"Are you kicking me out of my own kitchen, Homu?" She rebuttled, standing her ground.

"Mami-san, you tried to make tea out of sludge. You need to sit down and sort out whatever's distracting you." It was in that heated, playful moment when Mami responded with something she would instantly regret.

"Oh do I? What if you're distracting me? How about I sit you down and sort you out?" It had hit her like a bludgeon striking a wall. Her eyes widened and her hands clasped around her mouth in sheer terror. _Great way to open your big freakin' mouth, Mami. _Homura stared at Mami for a moment, not entirely sure how to translate what she had just heard. At first, Homura took it as an insult, but the slow reddening of Mami's cheeks and face told her that it wasn't said out of hatred... but affection.

"I'm... distracting you?"

"It was a stupid thing to say I don't know what came over me pay that no mind why don't you go sit down and I'll have tea out in just a bit go on sit..." She strung together into one massive, almost incoherent sentence. Turning towards the stove and tea pot, Mami hid her face from Homura, the younger putting her hand on the elder's shoulder, turning her back to face her.

"Mami-san... settle down, and take a breath." Homura didn't notice it at first, but Mami had broken down into a fit of nervous, self-hatred tears. "Mami-san... why are you crying?"

"I'm not..." Taking the pot off the stove, she wiped her face with her hand. "I'm not crying I just... that was a stupid, dumb thing to say..."

"Do I distract you?" Homura asked innocently, looking at the elder girl's flowing tears. Mami shook her head, tears splattering the stove and floor with the sudden motion. "Mami-san... you know you're a horrible liar." Mami sputtered to a laugh as Homura's hand rubbed the elder's shoulder in a hypnotic circular fashion.

"It's just... I see you and Madoka... how you're such good friends... and I just can't help but feel... alone..." She wiped her eyes again and laughed. "Sometimes I just expect to see you and Madoka... I don't know... holding hands or something..." Homura looked taken aback by Mami's confession.

"Mami-san... Madoka and I are just friends... I mean... we just met not a week ago. I don't think that's enough time for anything..." She struggled for a word. "Serious to develop." This was not what Mami wanted to hear.

"The same week you and I met... and I..." She looked away and closed her eyes, not wanting to say it. She didn't have to. Homura's slight smile vanished as she realized exactly what it is she had said. She didn't quite know what Mami's angle was. What WAS it she was trying to say?

"Listen... Mami-chan..." She muttered, rubbing her shoulder again. "...I'm sorry about what I said. I... didn't mean it like that. Madoka's a friend, yes... so is Sayaka... but that's all they'll ever be. Neither Madoka or Sayaka know what love really is. They're still so... set in on the childish definition of it." She paused for a moment, trying to decide if she herself had the same feelings. "Yesterday... against that Witch... you moved so... fluidly, so divinely. It was as if you weren't fighting, but dancing – Dancing a beautiful dance of death... When I watch you fight I just... I get lost in your beauty and grace... I get so lost in it, in fact, I often forget that your dancing partner is trying to kill you..."

Homura got a little closer to Mami, both hands on her shoulders now, he feet toe-to-toe with Mami's. "I don't know if it's how you feel or not, Mami-chan... but I feel that around you... near you... I feel like I'm invincible... I feel like I couldn't do anything wrong. Just watching you dance around the Witch... to feel so carefree in their presence... It's exciting... It just makes me feel so..." She trailed off, her sentence left flapping about in the wind as the younger drew up to the elder, her eyes closed, and pressed her lips to Mami's, a jolt arcing up both girls. Mami's eyes widened at first, she knew this was something she wanted, but she didn't know if she wanted it like this. Committed, Mami let her own eyes shut as she, too, was drawn into the kiss. As the pair slowly pulled away, Mami smiled through her tears.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Mami-chan..." Homura whispered to her as she pulled away. "I'll be with you as long as it takes." The confused smirk on Mami's lips curled into a sinister smile. She wrapped both arms around her waist and hoisted her up to kiss her again, twirling her around the kitchen some, the oversized shirt spreading out some as centrifugal force took root.

"News doesn't think the rain will end until tomorrow morning. Why don't you spend the night?" Homura smiled at the offer and squeezed her in return.

"I think I'll do that."

"I've only got one room." Homura smiled again in return.

"Not the face of a Puella Magi who cares." Mami laughed at this.

They would fall asleep that night in each other's arms, the events of the day tiring for both. There would be no consummation of their affection, no long night spent awake in each other's arms, and no soft words spoken in the night, save for a tender 'I love you' spoken from the older's lips shortly before they fell asleep. This didn't bother Homura, however. She could live with only holding her for the night. Other things, including some of a more carnal nature, could wait; after all...

There was always tomorrow night.


	3. Quiet Lamentation

Author's Note: It is recommended to play the song "Lilium", as heard in the Anime "Elfen Lied" during the scene with Homura in her room. It'll add to the effect.

Quiet Lamentation

The Witch's Barrier dissolved behind me as the small, black Grief Seed slowly fell from the sky, landing on the asphalt between myself and Kyubey. Dropping slowly to a knee, I picked up the small seed, along with taking the amber Soul Gem I retrieved from the Witch's gut from my pocket, and switched the two, holding Mami's Soul Gem in my left hand, Sayaka's shaking voice interrupted me.

"Give it back..." Turning to face her, I saw the rough-and-tumble blue-haired girl staring at me through quaking azul eyes, the figure of Madoka doubled over onto the concrete and tears streamed down her face. Sayaka was crying too, but she made a considerably harder effort to hide it. "Give it back." She stated with more conviction as I advanced on her, Soul Gem in hand. "That's... that's... Mami's!" She exclaimed as I walked right past her, towards my house. "Give it back to Mami!" She called once more. Stopping, I gave her the coldest stare I could muster.

"Right. This is only for Puella Magi." I told her, my body turning just slightly towards the quaking girl. "You don't have a right to touch it." I told her with conviction and determination, my eyes never meeting hers. Like that, I walked on, away from the two, leaving them to their grief and sadness.

The walk had been trying on my feet and emotions, trying to bottle everything up as I usually did. It wasn't working as well as I had planned towards the end, but I had managed to retain composure up until the point I entered my little pocket of Space Time. Placing Mami's Soul Gem on the table before me, I stared into the pure amber of the gem. Not even a hint of corruption. She never had the chance to feel it. Killed so fast.

"Hk..." I gritted through my teeth as the happy memories I had of Mami came back. So many deaths I've seen her suffer... none were like this. She died thinking I was an enemy... a cruel woman who wanted nothing but the Grief Seeds, and maybe a little unfriendly competition. I never wanted that, I never wanted Mami to make me an enemy... I only wanted what was best for... For Madoka... For Mami... for all of them.

I had bottled my feelings for so long, shut all of my emotions up tight inside my heart and soul, hoping to never have to access that part of me again. And this only made things worse. "Mami..." I muttered, staring into the amber void of her soul, trying to see if I couldn't pull her free, find a way to bring her soul into mine... to become one with her again. "Mami... I didn't want you to hate me... I didn't want to brood these feelings of distrust in you. This... may be hard for you to hear... especially coming from my lips... but I loved you. You were a friend... a confidant... and yes... sometimes a playful rival. But you were never the bitter Mami who died today. I'm to blame for turning you into that. The Mami Tomoe I know is kind, strong, powerful... caring and beautiful. I'm the weak one... I'm the pathetic one." I brushed a tear from my eye, flicking it callously to the ground. "All this time, it's been you who's picked up my slack. Well, who's left to pick it up now? Kyoko? Maybe. I don't even know if she'll show in this time or not... but Mami? There's something I always wanted to tell you... but could never work up the courage to."

"Madoka doesn't see in me what I see in you. Madoka's an innocent little kid, a bright future ahead of her... all things considering. She's my keeper and trusted friend... but you?" I wrapped my hands around the gem and pulled it close, almost as if bringing it in to a hug. "You were always my strength. My sail in a strong breeze and my anchor in a storm. I want you to know Mami... that if I could... I'd bring you back. I'd sacrifice anyone or anything to bring you back." Tears began to form on my eyes more, pushing their way down my cheek onto my lap and the table. Unfolding my hands, I stared once more into the Soul Gem.

"Kyubey told us of the only way to kill a Puella Magi. Break the Gem... or kill the body. Both have an equal effect. There's something Kyubey doesn't know though... that you're still alive... I know you are... in there." Gripping the Soul Gem, I kissed it, the amber lighting up cheerfully. "I know you're in there... and I want to be with you forever..." My composure broke, and I broke into a fit of almost coughing sobs, my head falling against the desk as I held my love to my chest for dear life.

As I lay there, sobbing into the table, all I could do was repeat over and over again what I had wanted to say since the beginning of this timeline.

"I'm sorry Mami... I'm so very sorry... please don't hate me... I love you..."

Second Author's Note: Kind of a short one today, but it's still rather beautiful if you ask me. Came from listening to Lilium as I watched Episode 3 again to refresh my memory for an upcoming music video I wanna do.


End file.
